The Cycle of
by Professional Weirdo
Summary: pg13 Just for being safe. About the next generation of F4 and a very special girl. How will Doumyouji Ruii and Hanazawa Kirou deal with it when they fall in love with her. Review please!
1. Default Chapter

Author: Hua Zhe Lei Title: Cycle of . Note: I have used some characters of Hana Yori Dango Disclaimer: The HYD characters do not belong to me. But the rest of the plots and the characters that you don't recognise are all mine!  
  
Summary: The original F4 have long since graduated. This is a romance fic based on the things going on between their sons and a few new girls. There is one that I am expecially focusing on.  
  
Characters:  
  
KIROKU SAKINO A sweet and pretty girl with a happy attitude although when annoyed, she will become quite aggresive and stand up to what she believes. She is stubborn when she wants to be. Not very rich though, but gets along fine with a part time job at the local cafe. The thing she prizes above is pride and loyalty to her friends.  
  
HANAZAWA KIROU Son of Hanazawa Rui and a girl named Sanjiro Limi. A bit spoilt and tempery although very handsome. He is very outgoing and can be nice to the few friends that he has. Does not go out with anyone as he thinks that all girls are not right for him, and will wait till he finds the right one.  
  
DOUMYOUJI RUII Doumyouji Tsakasa and Makino Tsukushi's son. He is very good-looking, (He and Kirou are the best looking ones in the group) he is very quiet and inward, not speaking much and not very sociable to others. At times, he might also seem very cold to people he thinks are not worth talking to. He is named after Hanazawa Rui (with two 'i's) by Tsukushi and Tsakasa as she felt that he was her best friend and made him godfather to Ruii.  
  
NISHIKADO HAMYATOI His father married Yuki and Hamyatoi turned out to be a play boy, just like his father (althought now, Soujirou is much more faithful to Yuki). He is a happy go lucky guy, out for fun although a very bad friend to go to when it comes down to serious questions about girls. His short name is Yoto.  
  
MIMASAKA DAKAIRA Akira's oldest son, he is very funny and likes to joke around. He is half English as Akira married an English woman by the name of Selina Douherte. Dakaira is good to go to when everyone is feeling down as he knows all the things to cheer someone up. He is very interested in foreign woman, and like to chase after any sought that have different coloured skin to him! His nickname is Aira.  
  
Note from Author: Hey everybody, next chapter is when I introduce you to the F4 and the other main characters. Hope you now understand the people more. Enjoy!!! 


	2. Kirou

author: Hua Zhe Lei title: The Cycle of... Note: This is the first Chapter of the story. I hope you like it!!! Dakaira and Hamyotoi's nicknames are Aira and Yoto. This chapter will be one of the shortest, it is just the introduction to the characters.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*************************  
  
Hanazawa Kirou was sitting at his desk in his large mansion, twiddling his chair around and tapping his pen on the wooden surface. He was like a stinging bee among roses. Thinking of the many times he had gotten mad at Hamyatoi and Dakaira, this was one of the worst. He had never shouted at them like he had yesterday before and looking at their faces, scrunched up in devastation to see one of their best friends act that way, made him want to apoligise to them. He never understood why he was so uptight when in the open world. At home, he was relaxed and never shouted at anyone. He would laugh and joke around with his younger brother, who was 10 in a few days. He guessed it was because he was scared of what the people outside might think if he showed any weaknesses. Kirou decided to apoligise to the two when he next saw them and retired to a dreamless sleep.  
  
**************************  
  
The next day, he woke up at noon, still very tired. (Must have gotten the sleepy thing from his dad?) He got dressed and brushed his sleek, dark brown hair that fell lightly onto his sharp face. Like his father, he had turned out to be a very handsome boy. Although only fourteen, Kirou already looked very mature, like he could take on anything in the world. He was a independent boy, as his parents could not always take care of him when they were out on business trips. The servants were a great help, but they could not give them the support that he needed to be more friendly towards others. His three bestfriends had known him since they were infants and he cared most for them, than for anyone else.  
  
After freshening up, Kirou walked out of the house and got his driver to drive to The Litter. The Litter was a cafe, where most high school students hung out. He entered the cafe, to find his three friends already sitting there, drinking cups of tea.  
  
Doumyouji Ruii greeted him silently by putting up a hand to say hi. Nishikado Hamyotoi and Mimasaka Dakaira was just trying to look everywhere else but Kirou. Kirou planted himself in one of the chairs at the table and glared ferociously at the two boys who were not speaking to him. Then, thinking about what he thought of the night before, he let his angry face drop and reveiled the light person inside. He punched Hamyotoi's arm and smiled lighthearted.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry 'bout yesterday. I was a total jerk. Okay, you forgive?" He asked him. "Aira, you too, I'm sorry, I think I drank a few too many beers yesterday." The two visually composed themselves and looked at each other sideways. Then, all of a sudden, they leapt on Kirou and smacked his back.  
  
"It's okay, we're not angry, just a little pissed. Shouldn't have given you those Heinekens. So, up for some girl chasing today?" Hamyotoi asked, his eyes shooting up at the delight of getting a girl. The other three laughed. Kirou and Ruii shook their heads pityfully but Dakaira considered then grinned.  
  
"Good idea Yoto, I'm getting a bit rusty on those lines. Let me just get my stuff and we'll see what we can whip up! You guys coming?" Dakaira asked Ruii and Kirou. They both shook their heads in annoyance, Aira and Yoto knew that they were not into the bimbos that were located at their posh school on the main road.  
  
When the two attractive young men had left the cafe, Kirou sighed. He was glad that was over and done with.  
  
"They have to be so niave. I don't know what is with them two. No one around here is worth us. No one, don't you think Ruii?" Kirou said, sipping his cup of coffee, unlike the other three, he liked coffee instead of tea.  
  
Ruii snapped out of his trance. "Um, I agree, but one day, you'll know why they do what they do." He said wisely back at Kirou.  
  
******************** These four were the sons of the original F4, 20 years ago, The four married and got rich, not unlike their previous parents and had offspring that were just as well-bred as them. Although, sometimes, being well-bred meant being neglected by parents in some caring ways and being quite spoilt.  
  
The four sons usually had their ways, and because of their names, were respected throughout tokyo. Many were too frightened to go against them, but little did they know that this was going to rapidly change throughout the years...  
  
**************************** hello everybody, it's me, hay lin!!! I hope you liked that chapter. If you thought that was a short chapter, i am so sorry as it was just an intro and the rest will be much longer. Next chapter will be the F4 being much older and at senior high school, about 17.  
  
I will introduce you more to the rest of the F4 and Sakino in much more detail very soon. Thanks for reading and Review!!! Bye Bye The crappiest writer ever: Hua Zhe Lei 


	3. Ruii and the meeting with The Girl

Author: Hay Lin Title: The Cycle Of Romance Again Note: This chapter is much longer! Hope you enjoy it! To all my friends at school, look at the teacher I put it! (hint hint, to reah!)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Doumyouji Ruii looked up from his sleepy stupor to see that the whole class had gone, except for him and his three best friends. He quickly gathered up his things, and without helping himself, gave a huge yawn. Kirou walked up to him and tapped his head.  
  
"You awake yet, Ruii?" He asked boringly. Then seeing that he was, he turned around towards the door.  
  
"Yeah, okay, he is, let's go, Mr. Faz. was acting particularly uninterestingly today. I think it was the loss of his beard. I tried to tell him not to chop it off, but before I could actually open my mouth, he was already out of the room. I think he was a bit scared that I was going to shout at him, like that time he dropped all his books on my foot." Kirou told Ruii. Ruii, being his usual self, yawned again.  
  
"Let's go." Yoto whined and they all walked out. Everywhere the seventeen year olds went, they would be avoided by all the other students. All of them scurryed out of the way, to make way for the F4. This was their new name. They got called that when they had first started senior high school at the age of 16. Many people thought that they deserved the name of F4 as they were all the children of the original rich group. All of them had gotten used to the whispers of them being called them F4.  
  
"Up for a cup of tea?" Aira asked, then looking at Kirou said, "Or coffee?" They all nodded their heads, and headed towards The Litter. When they entered, they were greeted timidly by the young girl at the counter, they had known her for many years, but still, she was very shy around them. Yoto immediatly went over to her to chat. When the girl saw that he was approaching her, she blushed bright red and looked down. The F3 sat down on the largest table and ordered their drinks, as usual, everyone had tea, except for Kirou.  
  
"So, what's the plan for today, I'm sure not staying at school, it's such a bore. Let's go to the club, what's it called, um, Padlock. It'll be fun." Aira asked, pleased at his idea.  
  
"Is that all you can think of Aira? You are so annoying boring. I'm not going to that dump. It stinks." Kirou said and crossed his arms.  
  
Ruii was sitting there, and calmly looked surveyed the whole room. It was the usual, a few juniors bunking off Eitoku (The school they were all going to) and load of seniors, they were all familiar, going off to get a snack in their free period. But there was one girl that caught his sight. He had never seen her before, but she was so familiar in a way he couldn't describe, like he was linked to her, like he was a long lost friend of hers. The girl was very pretty, quite petite, she looked about 5 foot 5 or something. Her raven black hair went down to about midway her back, but the very unusual thing about her was that her eyes were kind of silver, like it was a mixture of grey and white. It made her large eyes glow like diamonds. Ruii was mezmerized by them, not taking his eyes off the girl. But his eye contact was suddenly interfered by a harsh nudge by Kirou, who was looking at him.  
  
"You okay Ruii, you seem even more quieter than usual, what's up?" Kirou asked suspiciously and looked the way that Ruii was surveying. Then, Aira, who was also looking the way Ruii was looking, grinned wildly.  
  
"Well, you should have said. I have to say, she is quite stunning." Aira said. Kirou couldn't even speak. He followed the girl with his eyes, just as Ruii had done, but more lustfully.  
  
"Okay, if neither of you are gonna make a move, don't mind me..." Aira said and jumped up from his seat and approached the girl. But before he could even half way get there, Ruii and Kirou both pulled him back with such force, he toppled over and had to grab a table to keep himself steady.  
  
"Okay, okay, you don't have to use violence, you could have just told me you were thaaaat interested." Aira huffed and sat back on his chair, very pissed at the other two, who were slowly advancing on to the girl. Not noticing each other, as they were so mezmerised at the girl that they were approaching, they went up to her and each spoke at the same time.  
  
"Hi, I haven't seen you here bef---"  
  
"Hey, you new? I'm ------"  
  
But stopped briefly when they heard each others voice. Turning around to see the other guy, Ruii, who had always let Kirou have what he wanted, walked back slowly, but inside, he mourned to greet the girl and make her welcome to the area. Of course, he did not show it, not at all, he wouldn't let himself. All that training he had, had made him hide his real feelings. Ruii had some connection with the girl, he just didn't know what it was yet.  
  
"Maybe later, mayber later I'll introduce myself to her..." He whispered quietly to himself and walked out of the cafe.  
  
Kirou was looking at the girl, unaware that he hadn't opened his mouth since Ruii walked out. It seemed like a whole five minutes, Kirou didn't know what to say, he had had no practice what so ever with anyone at talking to a beautiful girl, but before he could even open his mouth, she was gone, out of sight. He spun around, trying to catch sight of her. All he could see was Aira laughing at him silently and Yoto looking very amused. His cheeks turned red and he stomped off. Leaving two very amused F2 standing there doing nothing. (But flirting.)  
  
***********************  
  
Doumyouji Ruii went home, he hadn't eaten anything and was starving, so immediately went over to the house's enormous kitchen, it was like a restaurant size kitchen, with everything coming with it. Ruii opened one of the cupboard doors and found just what he wanted, peanut butter and bread. He loved anything that was junk or fattening. He ate lots but never ever got fat, it was one of the advantages of being a silent pig.  
  
He spread the peanut butter and started to eat into it when his mother came in. She looked very tired, like she had just been back from a long business trip. He walked up to her and pulled out a seat for her to sit on.  
  
"Hello dear, had a good time today?" She asked in a familiar manner.  
  
"It was okay, same as usual. How come you've come back so late this time, mother?" Ruii asked. Pouring her a cup of green tea.  
  
"Oh, I had to fix some things up back at the company's offices. Your father will be down here any moment, he was just having a shower." Douyouji Tsukushi answered her very well brought up son.  
  
*How much he's become such a young handsome man. I remember his father to be exactly like this. But his actions, make me think of Rui so much, so much...* She thought, feeling sad when she remembered how she turned Rui (Hanazawa) down that fateful day. The day where they both had asked her to love them. What had she said, oh, she remembered it so well.  
  
"I'll be just going up to get something mother, wait a minute." He told his mum and strode out of the room.  
  
Tsukushi turned around once more to find that she was thinking back to the last week of her schooling at Eitoku.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
She was sitting by the school lake, dipping her fingers into the sleek cold water, watching the shimmers of light drown themselves into the cold depth. How many times had she and Tsukasa fought, it was too many to count, with Rui, she had never, never ever in her whole life. He was always there, trying to protect her, she needed to repay him in some way. Which one should she, or would she choose when it came to the final straw. Both she loved so much, it was of course, a different and unique love fore each one. But their different actions had won her heart, she mourned to know which one to choose, it was always hard for her when it came to love... Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Tsukasa jogging towards her.  
  
He had a genuine smile on his face, it lit her heart up to know that he was not upset over her for once.  
  
"Hey Tuskushi, how are you?" He said lightheartedly.  
  
"I'm okay, what about you?" She asked softly.  
  
"Fine, I was just wondering, um, er, haveugotadatefortheprom?" He said. Tsukushi couldn't understand half the words. So she shook her head and said:  
  
"Um, Doumyouji, I'm sorry, but I didn't understand that, can you repeat that again?" Tsukushi told him inquiringly.  
  
"Um, yeah, sorry, er, have you got a date for the prom?" he said in one big breath. Then, Tsukushi remembered, the senior year prom was coming up and everyone was roaming around the school trying to find a remotely good- looking partner. It was the biggest event of the year and she had forgotten. Tsukushi sat there not answering and 2 minutes later, Tsukasa felt a little nervous.  
  
"Um, I'll let you think about it. I'll be going now." Tsukasa told her. It was obvious he was disappointed but none the less, relieved she hadn't turned him down. Then he left the confused Tsukushi sitting there thinking about her actions.  
  
"Had I been so afraid, that I actually didn't answer him? I wanted to say yes, but at the same time, oh, I don't know!"  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
Tsukushi was sipping her tea when Ruii came back. He was with his father. Doumyouji Tsukasa was now 40 and well over his age of anger. He still looked quite handsome but instead of that mischevious look on his face, it was tired and it was obvious that he had been working a lot. Unlike when he was always pampered by everyone before. Tsukasa sat stiffly down on his seat and smiled at his only son.  
  
"So, my boy, what have you been doing all this time I've been away?" He asked in a fatherly style.  
  
Ruii answered unemotionally. "This and that, the normal things." He told his father. His father frowned inwardly, he already had this kind of behaviour from his best friend already (Hanazawa), now his son was acting the same bloody way, he thought when this coldness would seize. He remembered how soft and caring Ruii had been when he was a small child, something had changed since.  
  
"Don't tell your old man that, I know, how is senior life in Eitoku? I remember it well from a long time ago..." He said and held Tsukushi's hand, never feeling happier than he was right now. Tsukushi smiled, *he's changed so much*.  
  
"It's fine." Was the short answer he got.  
  
"I remember the geeks around at those times, always trying to pester me, and those little ones. Are there still people like that?" Tsukasa asked his son. But before Ruii was going to reply a 'yes', his mother's cutting eyes caught sight of his and he abruptly closed his mouth again. Tsukushi was the only person that Ruii was afraid of, she was deadly at times. Tsukasa scratched his head awkwardly, knowing that he had said something wrong. Then he remembered that Tsukushi valued friends like the people he was talking about.  
  
"Soooo, what's for dinner, I'm starving." Tsukasa asked, trying to make Tsukushi relax.  
  
"It's French, called bontellea. The maids are cooking it right now." Tsukushi replied simply, still keeping her eyes away from him, this, of course, meant that she was angry at him.  
  
"Sorry mother, father, I'm going to Kirou's place, we have to do something important. I'll see you tomorrow." Ruii said, not wanting to see his mother get angry with his father, it was an ugly sight. he removed the chair and stood up, "I'll see you soon."  
  
*********************************  
  
Hello everybody!!! It's hay lin here, I hope you liked that chapter, sorry about it if you didn't. Any comments, please review. I'm waiting. I'll be putting up the next chapter soon. Thanks for reviews, if I have any! :-) Bye bye, thanks for reading.  
  
The author: Hay Lin 


End file.
